foxspiritmatchmakerfandomcom-20200213-history
Tushan Honghong
Tushan Honghong is the former head and Queen of Tushan and Tushan Susu is her "reincarnated" form after using all her spirit energy, strength, and memories in order to fulfill the Pledge of Love with Dongfang Yuechu. In her day she was renowned as the most powerful fox spirit in the Spirit Realm and head of the Spirit Union before the start of the series (it is possible that Tushan Yaya has since surpassed her). Tushan Honghong is the older sister of Tushan Yaya and Tushan Rongrong and lover of Dongfang Yuechu. Appearance Tushan Honghong is a tall, attractive Tushan fox spirit with a slim figure. She normally has grass green eyes, although when she is angry or annoyed, her eyes turn red. She has light orange hair that goes to her waist and is tied by a ribbon and ears that mark her as a fox spirit. Tushan Honghong wears a traditional red dress with long, white sleeves and multiple layers. The dress is tied with multiple ribbons and her trademark bells. She also has multiple bell anklets on both her feet, and tied to the end of her hair resulting in the ringing sound that always announces her presence or arrival. Her name can be literally translated to mean "Red", a symbolic reference to her temper, raw power, eyes, dress, and hair. Personality Honghong has a brash personality and prefers solving problems with direct application of force, rather than with subtlety. Despite her somewhat brutal simple nature, she is also quite clever and perceptive and not easily fooled. She often uses Rongrong's suggestions and ideas to great success. She is very protective of her family and Tushan and will unflinchingly face down any threat to their well being. While she has a well deserved reputation for her strength, she is far kinder than most give her credit for, often showing enemies mercy despite their crimes and attitudes fully deserving of death. After being captured and then freed during the event which brought her childhood to an end, she was tragically scarred and emotionally withdrawn obsessing over the young Taoist assistant who had freed her and she had mistakenly killed. The emotional turmoil she was placed in increased her power by several fold and left her cold and distant with no room in her heart for love, being unable to forgive herself. Dongfang Yeuchu eventually learned of her past after trying unsuccessfully court her in Tushan. He then sought to unite the human and Spirit worlds to bring her dream to life and catch her eye. However, not until the very end, after falling into the Shadow Fox's trap did Honghong finally admit her love for Dongfang. Rongrong explains that only Dongfang was capable of helping free her from the nightmare of her former mistake and open up her heart. As the Queen of Tushan, she puts the needs of Tushan before her own desires, sacrificing her own happiness for the happiness of her clan and others. History Childhood As a young Fox Spirit, Honghong was trained by other Tushan Fox Spirits in various different techniques and arts. One day while with her younger sister Rongrong, the two were captured by a human Taoist who planned to sell them into servitude for money. The human's younger assistant waited until his master was asleep before attempting to free the Fox Spirits. In self defense Honghong punched a hole through his chest as the assistant tried to free them, tragically misunderstanding his intentions and words. Honghong incorrectly concluding that because of his own oppression at his Taoist master's hand he intended to also abuse her and Rongrong in turn. Using his fading strength he removed the remaining seals on Honghong while bleeding out. As he lay dying in her arms, he explained he had only wanted to free the two Fox Spirit sister's because he had once been friends with a Fox Spirit who Honghong reminded him of who had been killed by evil Taoists. He said he dreamed of a world where one day Spirits and humans could live together in harmony and friendship. Honghong was so horrified and emotionally compromised by her mistake that her spiritual power and stature grew immensely (a Fox Spirit's power is based on their emotions, the stronger the emotions the greater their power). She then carried the Taoist apprentice's body from the cages and freed Rongrong. Rongrong, had not yet learned healing magic and was unable to save the dying human (this event probably also pushed Rongrong into becoming a master healer). She then confronted the Taoist who had originally captured them, completely overwhelming him. For the first time she mentally projected her voice, now much more mature and deep, telling him to "scram" in what what would soon become a trademark of Honghong's mercy. Yaya, who had been away learning to master ice magic, was surprised to see the change in her older sister when they were reunited, but was not told what had happened. Her sister Honghong had become much more serious, more of an adult, and someone filled with sorrow, but did not explain to Yaya what had happened to her. Adulthood Honghong became head of Tushan and took a lead in enforcing its defense and law. She undertook her responsibilities as the Leader of Tushan very seriously, often consulting the Tree of Bitter Love to help guide her reign. Under her protection no one in Tushan ever feared a foreign threat, especially from Taoists. Honghong often would consult Rongrong for help in managing the more day to day affairs and when subtlety was required. Every year on the anniversary of the young Taoist's death she would visit a cave where she had placed and preserved his body in memorial of her mistake. Honghong's power and strength continued to increase and while we are not given many details she evidently also became a renowned Matchmaker as evidenced by her legacy. Meeting Dongfang In time, the young Dongfang Yuechu came to Tushan for protection and Honghong saved him from the Taoists that pursued him seeking his legacy and bloodline. Dongfang immediately fell head over heels with the beautiful and powerful Fox Spirit. He became employed in Tushan as a Servant of Servants, convincing Rongrong to use his talents to let him pay for room and board in the luxurious Spirit world resort. Each day he would bring Honghong a specially crafted lunch and attempt to woo her (which she largely ignored for the most part, not paying attention to the young Dongfang, but also not dismissing him). Back in those days, Tushan was frequently attacked by aspiring Taoists who often claimed to be seeking "revenge" for defeated clansmen who had been defeated over and over by Honghong. Eventually they brought the Golden Fire God Taoist, Jinmian, with them in an attempt to subjugate Honghong. Jinmian had mastered the use of Pure Yang Flame which was a rare Taoist art that would harm even Honghong and burn even her "Invincible Claws". Dongfang, knowing she was in danger, distracted the Taoists giving Honghong several openings and allowing her to defeat Jinmian. However, before she could finish him off he managed to take a magic pill which greatly increased his strength to god-like power, making him more of a threat than any Taoist ever had been in decades. Honghong was overwhelmed and tried to hold Jinmian off in order to allow her sister's and Dongfang to escape while she sacrificed herself. Dongfang at last stepped in and shared with her the secret of his Dongfang blood and used her claw to pierce his own chest to draw out his blood. The scene was reminiscent of the horror that had long since trapped Honghong, but was softened as Dongfang kissed her with bloody lips before feinting. Filled with power Dongfang had given her and her emotions in turmoil, Honghong struck down Jinmian in a single blow while Rongrong healed Dongfang. She then concocted a plan with Rongrong to fake Dongfang's death after asking Dongfang what he wanted, in order to fulfill his wish to take away the desire of any future Taoists from pursuing him. When Honghong asked him what he planned to do now that he was free to leave in peace without pursuers, Dongfang surprised her saying that he had no life outside of Tushan and only wished to stay with her forever. Turning Dongfang Down Dongfang Yuechu eventually grew into full adulthood, learning from Yaya, Rongrong, and Honghong many of the Fox Spirit arts as well as improving his own Taoist skills. Despite being ignored on a daily basis by Honghong, he persisted in pursuing her, researching and trying to learn what he could do to capture her heart. He planned to propose to her and concocted an elaborate plan to make the hillsides bloom as she returned from her annual visit. He learned from Rongrong where she went each year, and fearing some other man was courting her, followed her into the cave where her memorial with the long dead Taoist who had saved her was. Honghong, aware of Dongfang's presence, allowed him to oversee her mourning in the hopes of getting him to give up his constant pestering. She explained out loud so Dongfang could hear, that she had no room in her heart for anything else: politics, career, least of all romance. Finally understanding, who the other was who had "captured" her heart, he left in sorrow unsure of how to reach Honghong. Dongfang eventually locked himself up for a year, contemplating what he would need to do overcome the barriers around her heart. He understood she had idealized her long-dead savior so much overtime that there was nothing practical he could do to catch her attention. However, he was unwilling to give up as he felt that true love would not restrain someone and bind them up with regret as had happened to Honghong. He at last settled on an ambitious plan and decided to gamble the rest of his life on making it work, so that he could one day steal Honghong's heart. Dongfang Leaves Tushan Honghong soon learned Dongfang planned to leave Tushan, though she did not understand why. She returned home early, catching Dongfang off guard who had planned to leave while she was away to apply to the Yi Qi Dao League and become a Taoist after taking their entrance exam. Honghong told him if he was going to leave to just leave. Dongfang acted dramatically as usual when confronted, leaving without a word, before turning back at the last moment to explain that there was a reason for him to leave and that it was because he had learned what had once happened between Honghong and the deceased young Taoist. Yaya, confused and unaware of the events that had happened earlier in Honghong's life, asked what he meant and Dongfang then threatened to expound it to her, before being cut angrily off by Honghong. Yaya was left in confusion, feeling like Dongfang was a traitor who had left the good graces of Tushan without gratitude. Honghong, however partially understood his true reasons for leaving, but did not elaborate to her sisters. The End of a Legacy Overtime Dongfang soon became the leader of the Yi Qi Dao and became world famous for his skill, strength, and intelligence in the Taoist world. He began the work of negotiating a union of peace and new law that would unite the human world with the world of Spirits. He involved Honghong as a major negotiator representing the Spirit Union and she seemed to help him with many of his plans (such as rescuing his cousin Fugui), while he worked toward making her dream of uniting the two races in peace become a reality. Unfortunately the Shadow Fox Empress had other plans and framed Honghong for some sort of major crime, painting her as untrustworthy and showing the humans that they could not trust Spirits. Both sides were upset, and arranged to have their leaders fight to the death in a duel to save face. Dongfang did not believe Honghong had not done the crime she was accused of, but had no way of proving it and no choice in the matter, but to go through with the duel. He secretly knew about the Shadow Fox Empress and knew Honghong was innocent, but planned to use himself as bait by acquiring the Void Tear and lure the Black Empress out into the open so he could prove her existence to the world and clear Honghong's name. He thus allowed himself to be ensnared, leaving his trusted cousin and friend Wangquan Fugui in charge of cleaning up the aftermath of his plan. Honghong was not told the details of the plan, Dongfang trusting her to do the right thing when the time came. The two thus fell into the Shadow Fox trap and eventually uncovered the true villains, fighting together against the Shadow Fox Empress. Pushed into an unwinnable situation, and realizing her love for Dongfang after the many years was genuine, Honghong made the Pledge of Love with Dongfang and as an offering sacrificed all of her memories and power. Dongfang was then killed by the Shadow Fox Empress as the pledge finished and began to gloat at Honghong in what she supposed was a foolish oversight. The Shadow Fox Empress, began to choke the weakening Honghong saying she was a fool for giving up her strength just to give Dongfang a chance to be reincarnated. Honghong explained they had chosen to use his Void Tear as the vessel and so if she ever wanted to obtain both halves, the Shadow Fox's leader would have to ensure that Honghong stayed alive and eventually reunited with Dongfang to get the Void Tear back. Honghong then fell to the ground and lost all of her power, strength and memories, praying as she faded away that Dongfang would recognize the new her when he was reincarnated. With the effects of the Pledge of Love complete, Honghong was reduced to the frame and mind of a child and would become known as Tushan Susu. Honghong as Susu While her former identity and memories as Honghong are sealed off and unable to manifest themselves, Susu occasionally manages to partially revert to her old self in brief instances - especially when she is in danger or those she cares most about are in danger. She can also regain much of her former strength by tasting Bai Yuechu's Dongfang blood and remembering how she feels about Bai Yuechu. Whether or not her memories return, or just her power, when this happens is somewhat unclear. The resulting personality seems to be somewhat between Susu and the original Honghong. As Susu's feelings and love for Bai Yuechu grow, she seems to become more and more like her old self. For example, until Susu had met Bai Yuechu, she had never been able to pass the Matchmaker exams. Abilities Brutal Strength Honghong's primary method of fighting relies on raw brute strength and she has cultivated such powerful spirit energy no one else in her day even came close to rivaling her in raw power. A single punch from her is usually enough to defeat lesser opponents. Her strength also gives her incredible speed and allows her to do things like run across water and move vast distances in the blink of an eye. Invincible Claws Honghong's hands are capable of touching and repelling any and all spirit weapons such as Taoist blades, magic, etc. Due to Dongfang's help, she can also withstand Pure Yang Flame's and even handle Void Tears. Her hands seem capable of effectively neutralizing any weapon turned against her. This ability is especially useful when combined with her brutal raw strength fighting style and speed as she can use it to protect herself from attacks such as by waving her arms to fan away deadly toxins, grab hurricanes with her bare hands and split them in two and even grab hold of Shadow Foxes. Demon Expelling Technique A powerful blow which is capable of expelling unwanted spirits from a vessel/person or crippling an opponent with a single blow. She can also use this to knock Shadow Foxes and Disaster Beast parasites out of their host. This technique had enough force behind it to push Bai Yuechu completely through the planet (he used ground traversing seals to absorb the blow as momentum) to the other side (and would have killed him had he not done so). This was the original technique developed for removing Disaster Beasts and Yaya often imitates it despite newer techniques being available.